


Gift of foresight

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [18]
Category: EverQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Series: The Norrath Saga [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429207





	1. Chapter 1

**Uneasy**

Eorien slammed the door shut behind her and leaned her back against it, breathing a trembling sigh. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself the luxury of letting hot tears burst forth, letting go of her self-restraint. The Koada took a few rapid, shallow breaths, crying as if her heart was breaking.

Always, she strived hard for excellence and perfection in everything she did, and it took discipline. Cunning. She walked a dangerous path, and this time she had crossed a line. She knew it. Eorien's stomach tightened into knots, recalling how Leiwyn had summoned her - the commander had made it very clear that if she persisted in using her power to extract memories and thoughts from the other mercenaries, her life would be forfeit.

Her head throbbed with every heartbeat, the tears drying now that she started to relax. Opening her eyes again, her gaze fell on her own reflection in the mirror. _I don't know who I am anymore._

Her fingertips touched the amulet dangling around her neck. Does it even matter anymore? I am whomever they want me to be. The realization left her feeling uneasy, and she averted her eyes to not have to meet her own gaze in the mirror, walking over to the stairs to make her way to the bedroom.

A good night's sleep would refresh her. As soon as dawn broke, she would pack a few belongings and leave Kelethin again, to carry out the orders given by Leiwyn.


	2. Chapter 2

_Narrated by Eorien Alcalime_

I dreamt there was a shadow by my bed, blacker than a starless night. The floor boards creaked as he took a step closer, his hair black and unruly, moved by unseen winds. A star rose above the roof tops outside my window to shed a single tear of light upon the man before me and I knew his face, the eyes such a dark red that they seemed almost black here in the lingering darkness of my room. A shiver snaking down my spine, I sat up in my bed, hugging the silky sheets to me. My voice sounded wispy and breathy even to my own ears. "Elessaar..." 

A quick flash of white teeth, a smile that was all male as his gaze slid over my naked skin. He offered me his hand, and before I could stop myself I slipped my hand into his, sucking in a sharp breath at the flash of pain that shot through me. Wicked, powerful magic spilled from him at the touch of my skin to his, rolling off him in waves and suddenly I was afraid, a cold fear coiling in my belly. I tried to pull my hand back but he held it too tightly, crushing my fingers in his grip, forcing a small gasp of pain past my lips. His smooth voice held threat with a dark undertow of lust that made things low in my body tighten. "If you will not come freely..." A smirk curled the corner of his mouth as he bent down to scoop me up in his arms effortlessly, holding my body to his chest. He bent his face to mine, crushing my mouth to his in a fierce kiss that left me without breath.

The world shifted and spun around us and I clung to him. When the colors stopped swirling we were not in my bedchamber anymore. The paved street stretched before us, eerie green light spilling from lamp posts and the very buildings themselves, where gaping windows silently screamed out their anguish. Nightmarish creatures skulked in the shadows, distorted and twisted into a mockery of life itself, but they all kept their distance as Elessaar walked down the street, still carrying me in his arms.  
"I know this place." I breathed, icy fear tightening my throat. "This is the plane of Hate." As soon as I spoke the words, they spilled from my lips like winged shadows and flew into the night, their shrieks like nails scraping a chalk board.

"Yes." he said, and that simple word scared me more than anything. I shut my eyes tightly to keep out the nightmares, but they were already screaming inside my mind with mouths that had too many teeth. I lost track of time. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped and I opened my eyes just as his lips swept over mine again, capturing my mouth. He kissed me hard and long, devouring me. My own magic danced beneath my skin, making it glow with a pearlescent, soft light. I felt him set me down on a rough stone surface, his mouth still claiming my own. When he pulled back I took a shivery breath, my eyelids fluttering open - and then my heart skidded to a stop. My light shone brightly in this place of hatred and blood magic, and the cursed creatures were drawn to it like moths to a flame, closing in all around us. I heard Elessaar speak but could not tear my gaze from the crawling, slithering things that circled us. They moved with fluid motion, like their bodies had muscles and bones in places they should not have, their gleaming eyes locked on me. "Eorien..." He tried again. "Do you love me?"

I snapped my gaze to him and fear shot through me like a jolt of electricity when he drew a long, sharp dagger from the sheath at his side, the raw malice in his eyes making me whimper. His strong hand closed around my neck and he pushed me back, pinning me to the altar stone, the silky sheet still wrapped around my body. He crawled up on top of me, straddling me with a cruel, wicked grin as he pressed the tip of the blade to my throat. "Say that you love me." Slowly he let the blade slide down my chest, drawing a small noise from me. 

"Please..." My heart fluttered wildly, like a bird trapped in a cage, my pulse thudding in my ears. My mouth was so dry I could barely whisper the words. "Don't do this..."

"Say it." he hissed, resting the tip of the dagger against my soft belly, pressing so very lightly. I could feel it draw blood and somewhere outside the circle of light spilling from my body, unnamed things growled in hunger as they picked up the scent. I breathed the words, and as soon as I'd whispered them, a wave of serenity washed over me. "I love you." I knew that I would die here in this place of darkness and malice, and I surrendered myself to death, my eyes calmly meeting those of my lover. "Goddess forgive me."

He let out a low, husky laughter and slid the dagger deep into my body, leaning in to brush his lips against mine. "There is no goddess here, my lover. I take your light in the name of my Prince." Pain burned through my body, his harm touch making my back arch in violent spasms, warm blood gushing from the wound to spill over the altar.

I awoke with a desperate gasp for air, my skin slick with cold sweat, strands of hair clinging to my face. A scream bursted out of my mouth as soon as I had enough air for it. Eyes wide with frantic fear, my gaze darted around the room. A man stood by the window, his silver hair spilling down the back like moonlight, his arms crossed over his chest. He turned his head a little, and the hurt in his eyes made my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"I know what you saw." my brother said, and his mouth was set in a hard line. "You have to leave him, Eorien, before it is too late."

"I know." My voice was tight with grief and so quiet it was barely a whisper, but I know Aidien heard me. He turned to the window, staring out into the cold darkness of night outside. I sunk back into the soft pillows, nausea making my stomach churn, the mark of Innoruuk on my shoulder burning into my very soul.


	3. The path is set

_Narrated by Aidien Ancalime_

Sunlight trickles through the softly rustling canopy of leaves - somewhere over my head a clear blue sky stretches into eternity, but I cannot see it. My eyes are scanning the lushly emerald glade, straining to pierce the shadows deeper into the forest. She comes; fair and ethereal, her ivory skin shimmering and the silvery hair falling in soft curls down her back. My relief is so strong that I can taste it on my tongue, sweet and coppery - and then I see her eyes.

My sister comes to me, feet barely touching the grass, the soft curve of her lips graced by a smile and blue eyes darkened by shadow. She lifts a slender finger to my lips, shaking her head. "Don't..." My heart shatters at the undertow of sadness in her silky voice but I need to hear her say the words. "You love him." I hate the resentment that sneaks into my words, how they come out twisted and distorted, the accusation making her flinch.

She takes a step back and now her face is perfect marble, emotionless and cold. "It does not change anything, Aidien."

Fear mingled with anger snakes through me, its poison spreading through me for every beating of my heart. "They are creatures of the underdark, Eorien... Created by the enemy to eradicate all of our kind. They cannot love. He will break you, and then he will discard you, leaving you shattered - or worse." I close my eyes, falling into a dark abyss of fear and grief. The Teir'Dal... Our sworn enemy. I feel sickened, nauseated; red fury burning behind my eyes.

"Aidien..." Her voice is a soft whisper; cold water running over rocks. "This is my purpose, you know that. This is what I have trained for, all my life... To get close to them. To find their weaknesses."

I snort a laugh, opening my eyes to look upon her. "And then what, Eorien? By the time you have gained access to their inner circles, you will be a slave to the will of the dark god."

She takes my hands into hers, cradling them, lightly kissing my knuckles. "Then pray for me, brother. Pray, for I cannot. Not with the mark of the dark Prince burning into my very soul." I let out a quiet sigh, taking her in my arms to hold her to my chest, softly kissing her forehead. "The path is set, then... And we must walk it to whatever end." I close my eyes again, listening to the gentle murmur of a breeze playing in the leaves, and all I can do is hope that my sister's sacrifices will not be in vain.


End file.
